Stardom
je m'appelle nikita et je vais l'editer un jour svp donnez-moi un moment... Trollianspace user @stardom , commonly known as Nikita or Star, is a bitchass motherfucker baby bitch boy who gets NO hoes. All he does is yearn for his crush and sometimes bully people in French. Motherfucker unlimited. Megaman (or Mega Man, however you want to divide up the name) is what Nikita spends most of his time with. On his neocities webpage he has documented how many times he has played each game, and his favourites and least favourites among the series. God help this dude. This cunt. This asshole. Just to flex on all of us, this absolute prick of a man learned French. Who the fuck speaks French idgi?? Nikita is near-proficient in writing in Old Alternian with the previous Old Alternian emoji set, and can write backwards fast enough to post bbcode-based Old Alternian as well while still remaining relevant to the conversation. History Early @poetfog (Dec 2018 - mid 2019) Nikita joined Trollianspace around December 10th, 2018, near the last mass exodus of Tumblr that year. His first few posts, aside an introduction, include a drawing of his fantroll, Vestia Harbin. During the Arson Era (where arson jokes were a commonality among other th ings; occasionally there was clownposting), he composed a song dedicated to the instance about an arsonist clown. Nikita would post on-and-off during this period on the site, being mostly active during school hours (do your fucking work, Nika, you whore). Oftentimes he'd post about Queens of the Stone Age's "Mosquito Song," or join in ancestorposting when he was more active as a kinnie. During this time, Nikita also spent time working on the New Alternian font that Trollianspace still uses as of 2019. Nikita would then be extremely inactive, only checking in every now and then to prevent account deletion. He has an RP account that he rarely touches. Late @poetfog (mid 2019 - August 2019) When Nikita became more active, he would mostly post about Megaman in the dead of the night. Aside this, he was able to talk more concisely after a while had passed and join in in discussions. The late Poet era aligns extremely heavily with the current situation. Nikita also created a skaia.space account at this time, but almost never used it. @stardom (August 2019 - present) Nikita eventually moved to switch usernames and de-clutter his account. He picked the na me "stardom" after Starman, a character from Mega Man 5. Nothing particularly important has happened relating to his account on the site since, but he is much more active in the community. He posts often during the night in his timezone. He posts in French much more often, to the dismay of literally anyone who doesn't speak French (and maybe to the French users, who now have to deal with his bullshit in two languages.) He still rarely touches his RP account. Gallery Nikitafreqused.png|Nika's frequently used stickers on Telegram. Howtonikita.png|How to be Nikita. What a jackass. Bonghit.png|Nikita's favourite post. Trivia *Despite common belief, Nikita does not live in Russia. *Nikita is fascinated with the TV schedule of Cartoon Network/Adult Swim and will not shut up about it if it is brought up. *Nikita is somewhat skilled with the VOCALOID singing synthesizer. *One of Nikita's favourite television shows to make fun of is the Ruby-Spears Mega Man series, which he has watched almost the entirety of.